Halloween with Freddy
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: It's Halloween night and the sonic gang don't know what to do. But when Sonic tells them about the creepy game 'Five Nights At Freddy's' they all join in on the game, but it turns out to be a terrifying night for them both. Is the game real? Or is it just a playful game? You decide. Happy Halloween FF! XD aliciathewolf45 XD


**Greetings…infideeells….XD Words by the well beloved 'Achmed the Dead Terrorist'. Lol Ok, so here is something I wanted to do and I thought it could be a cool little Halloween sorta story. It's about the Sonic people, of course… -.- Boo you! I love them! But this one might have a bit of couples in it. Slight Shadamy, slight Knuxouge, and slight Silvaze. Yeah, not a couple stuff, but it's cool. **

**Also, I'm going to put in the most scariest, most awesome game which hit the 20% cooler scale, 'Five Nights At Freddy's' game. I love that game and I wanna play it sooooo badly! Since I can't, I'll just make this! So for the last part of my jibber jabber…**

**Happy Halloween, everyone!**

"Let's watch a movie! I hear that Nightmare on Elm Street will be on shortly!".

"No! That is, too scary! I wanna play something else!".

"Fine…then what do you all suggest? I got nothing.".

It was a dark and cloudy night on Halloween. Many kids were out 'trick-or-treating' wearing scary, cute, and most downright weird costumes their parents can afford. But for this little story, we find ourselves coming to a small pink two story home of the popular pink hedgehog.

Amy Rose was in her house along with her two best friends, and their boyfriends along with two more. Rouge asked if they can have a Halloween party, but Blaze suggest it to be a calm night to gather for horror things for once. And to make it better, Rouge brought Knuckles, and Blaze brought Silver so the two can hug them in case they get scared.

They also invited Sonic and Shadow since they didn't have much to do than to go out with Tails and Cream when they go 'candy hunting', or just be lazy and lay on the bed the whole night. Amy was nervous since Shadow was in her house with her on Halloween night. Think that was something a girl would like? Nope. Shadow didn't care at all of what the pink girl wanted, nor did. He was just forced there on his own will by the 'bat'.

Right now, the seven of them were sitting down in her quiet, dim, living room trying to think of something to do for the time being. Knuckles sat next to Rouge with his arm around her shoulder, "Why not play that…Slumber game?" he asked.

His girlfriend looked at him sarcastically, "It's called 'Slender'…" she corrected him, "And we played that already. Last year.".

Silver, on the bed with Blaze, raised his hand, "Why not look for some more indy horror games? I'm sure there's a couple we can play." He suggested.

Amy shook her head, "No. As fun as they are, I like to do something really awesome and scary." She told him with a cheerful smile.

His ears drooped a bit, but quickly perked up after Blaze kissed his cheek, "It's ok, Silver. We'll think of something." She assured him.

"…Wait!" Sonic shouted jumping up from the floor where he sat, "I got a cool game to play!".

Shadow, who was sitting on the floor, too next to Amy, looked up at him crossing his arms, "And what would that be, faker?" he asked with a little anger in his voice. Sonic looked at him with a big twisted smile.

"Oh…a very terrifying game!" he smirked, "A game which is believed to be a real life terror and is known throughout the entire cyber space-!".

"Would you just show us instead of explaining in a creepy tone?" Knuckles interrupted.

"…Fine…" Sonic growled as he reached into his blue backpack he brought with him and took out his deep blue colored mac, "My brother, Manic told me about this game. He said it gave him nightmares for five days straight.".

"Sounds scary…" Amy shivered slightly moving a little closer to Shadow unknowingly.

The black hedgehog ignored her while watching his counterpart booting up the game. Sonic placed it on the glass coffee table and pressed the 'on' button having his mac start up. The screen slowly came up to his wallpaper of him in his 'Shadow' costume. He growled seeing the picture clenching his fists.

"I thought you were going to delete that…?" he snarled glaring at the blue hero.

Sonic smiled sheepishly, "Well…I will possibly in a-hey! The game's up!" he quickly changed the subject looking at the screen.

They all huddled around and saw it was a darkened video with a few static on it. But the scary part of it was a half faced brown bear on the right hand side of the screen and the static made it change every couple of seconds.

Blaze shivered at the sight, "That's…a scary looking bear." She commented.

Rouge nodded, "No kidding. And what's this about?" she asked. Sonic shrugged.

"Dunno. Manic just told me about this and didn't say what the history behind it was." He answered moving the mouse and clicking on the 'New game', "But he gave me a small detail of what your supposed to do.".

The screen turned into a small picture of a newspaper article and the same bear on it with a happy, yet twisted smile to it. Silver twitched his ears a little, "'Help wanted'." He read, "'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'…I think I've heard something like that before.".

"What?" Blaze spoke.

"I think I heard about it after accidentally teleporting to the past. Apparently, there was an article about a small child getting bit hard on the front part of her head by one of the animatronics.".

Everyone gasped at what he said, "A-Are you serious?" Amy stuttered.

"It's what I heard. I'm not sure." The silver hedgehog shrugged.

"Let's just play this." Sonic interrupted after the picture turned dark and words '12:00 am. 1st Night' appeared, "You play as a night guard and you have to run the place, but the things that were supposed to be off, start moving and you have to survive five nights without dying.".

Rouge smiled, "This might be interesting." She said. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

Amy looked at the computer seeing the set change into what appeared to be a big room with a black desk with a fan, a phone, posters of the bear, and what looked like a yellow chick, and a purple bunny including pictures of child drawings on the back of the wall. She also mentioned two doors on each side with a red and green button on the sides, "Sonic, what's with the red and green lights?" she asked pointing her finger at them.

Sonic followed her finger seeing them, "Oh. Those are for closing the doors and turning on the lights." He answered.

"Why?" Shadow spoke. The blue blur shrugged again.

"To keep those 'things' out.".

The group then heard the sound of a phone ring in the game. Sonic quickly answered it and a slightly nervous person was heard on the other line. They all listened thinking of who this guy is at first and why he was calling at that time of night.

Amy, while she listened, started to hear a bit of shaky-ness in his voice. Like he was a little scared of what is going on, "This phone guy is pretty weird…" she jumped hearing Rouge's voice.

"And the thing about being stuffed in a suit like that…not really my forte." Silver followed.

Sonic began scrolling back and forth with his mouse moving the camera, "Manic also said that this 'phone guy' isn't a bad person, but don't think he's a good person either." He mentioned before clicking a button to put up the survalence camera up seeing the three right there making the group jump slightly, "Holy!".

"Those…are some scary animatronics…" Knuckles spoke holding his girlfriend tightly.

The speaker hanged up letting them all be in the silence once more. Sonic then started to move the camera from one place to another. One area was the stage where the three were, another was the storage room, a small stage with a purple starry curtain covering it with a sign saying 'Out of Order', a long hallway, a dead end with the creepy bear poster, a large room of tables and chairs with party hats on them, and lastly, the bathroom.

While he did, he looked down and noticed his batter power which was up to 100%, was now down to 95%, "Aw crap!" he shouted getting everyone's attention, "My battery is running like freaking crazy! I barely started!".

Blaze rolled her eyes, "It's one of 'those' games…" she groaned.

Sonic switched to camera to camera a few times till he went to the stage and noticed the chick was gone, "Wait!" Amy shouted, "Go back to the stage!".

He did and they all saw only two of the animatronics were out, "Where's the chick?" Silver asked nervously.

"It couldn't have walked off…?" Shadow whispered.

Knowing that might've been a stupid thing to say, they all hoped it wasn't true. Switching to another camera where the room with all the chairs were, there was the missing chick staring at the camera with it's wide mouth open. Everyone gulped at the sight.

Amy slowly grabbed Shadow's hand and held it. He looked down at it, then her seeing her terrified look. He did nothing, but held her hand in his tightly, "That chick moved!" Silver shouted.

"It can move…what about-!" Knuckles was interrupted when the camera switched back seeing the bunny gone this time, "The bunny…".

"Go back! Your at 60% now!" Rouge shouted pushing Sonic's hand away and clicking out of the cameras back to the small room.

Sonic pouted, "Hey!" he whined.

Blaze pointed at the screen to the door, "The door! Turn on the light!".

Rouge did so and soon the picture of the chick with a disturbing look in it's wide open eyes appeared at the window making the girls scream and hug their boyfriends…well Amy hugging Shadow, "Close the door! Close the door!" Knuckles yelled feeling like he was being squeezed to death by Rouge's strong hug.

Sonic quickly pressed the buttons turning off the light and the door making it shut on the big chick, "Whew…" he sighed.

Shadow noticed the time it had been going, "It's only 2:00? It should be more than that!" he growled.

Silver quickly pushed Sonic over to the side and got on the computer pressing the button to hit the lights again. The chick wasn't there, "It's not there!" he told them before turning off the lights and opening the door.

"Don't open it!" Blaze yelled, "It'll get in!". Her boyfriend looked back at her.

"Yeah, but it's gone. Also, we need to save battery power!" he told her.

Amy looked at the computer from Shadow's furry chest, "What's going on, now?" she asked shakily.

Silver moved the mouse to the cameras and flipped it up showing the stage with the bear still there, then switched to the end hallway seeing the bunny there right into his face. His eyes widened big, "Agh!" he screamed moving away from the computer, "Demon spawn of Mephiles!".

"I'll take it from here!" Knuckles shouted moving out of the bat's grip and grabbing the mouse switching off the camera and turning to the other door. He hoped inside that nothing was on the other side of the door.

He turned on the lights and right there showed the creepy bunny up close to the door wanting to come in. His dreads stood up straight while his eyes widened, "Holy mother of Chaos!" he yelled turning off the lights and flipping down the door trapping the bunny outside.

Amy was now back in Shadow's chest shivering madly, "I don't like this game!" she shouted muffling a little from his fluffy.

The dark hedgehog took a minute to think. He sighed before moving his hand up to her head and gently stroking her pink quills, "It's fine, Rose. It's just a game." He whispered gently in her ear.

Sonic looked up and saw it was now 4:00 and they only had 20% battery power, "Come on! Your wasting the power, Knucklehead!" he shouted pushing him out of the way.

He grabbed the mouse and moved the cameras up again showing one of them in the small room, but with the chick up close again with it's large mouth open to show it's teeth including some in the back. The group noticed also fearing the look of it.

The blue blur's fur stood up on his back looking at the animated robot, "Why…does it have teeth in the back…?" he asked scarcely.

The other's around him were either too scared to answer, or just confused as he was. The batter power was running fast as he kept going trying to get to 6:00. It was now 5:00 and he had 10% left. Each time he looked at one of the cameras and sees the bunny, or the chick there, he and his friends jump, but if they see them at the window and doors, they really jump.

Shadow held Amy as he saw the last of the power slowly run out, "No! No! No!" Sonic yelled trying to get through the cameras.

Suddenly, the power goes out making the whole place dark completely. Everyone held their breaths seeing nothing on screen. Just then, a sound of a child song was heard making them slightly flinch, but when Sonic slowly scrolled to the left, they all jumped seeing two pares of wide open eyes and teeth flashing a few times with the song in the darkened space.

Sonic gulped while the others held each other tightly. Amy watched clenching Shadow's arm tightly while he stared at the picture. He didn't fear nothing, but right now, his mind was going wild of what is to come next.

Soon, the picture grew darker. Nothing to see. No sound, or anything. Blaze and Rouge held onto their boyfriends closely while Amy was the same. Shadow's grip on hers tightened slightly.

Suddenly, their fears were answered seeing the bear leap up from the bottom of the screen at them with a very loud and ear piercing scream.

"AUUUGH!"

Hearts were beating fast and eyes were locked on the computer as it came to the main meneu of the game. Sonic had his hands clenched behind him on the couch having his claws clamp onto the fabric tightly. Blaze and Rouge held both Silver and Knuckles while shivering madly. They, too, were the same. Shadow sighed feeling his heart beat a little fast. Amy covered her head in his fluffy chest again whimpering quietly.

Slowly, Sonic reached up and flipped the lid down on his mac sighing loudly, "Wow…" he huffed.

"Next time…we're doing Nightmare on Elm Street…" Knuckles suggested fixing his quills after being scared stiff they flew up again.

Silver nodded holding Blaze tightly like a scared child. Shadow looked at Sonic, "Never…do this…again." He growled.

He quickly nodded, "Agreed." He said truthfully.

Rouge slowly moved out of her fatal position looking up at the others, "I think…it's time for bed." She said before standing up.

Knuckles quickly followed, "I'm with you!" he agreed taking her hand and walking away to the guest room of the house. The two were still shaken, so they would have a good long night to huddle.

Silver and Blaze stood up from the couch, but she kept her arms latched onto his, "We'll be going, too…thank you for having us, Amy." He said still completely scared. The pink terrified girl nodded looking up at them.

"Be careful…" she spoke in a tiny voice.

Silver nodded and took his girlfriend in his arms bridal style before walking to the door and opening it. Sonic watched them walk out then looked out the open window seeing his green glowing aura around him making the two fly off into the night.

He turned to the two huddled together, "Can I stay here…?" he asked sheepishly.

Amy stared at him seeing the blue blur almost seeing a 'puppy dog' look on his face. She sighed quietly, "Yes...only tonight." She told him.

Just like that, only a blue line was seen as Sonic sped up stairs to the other guest room. She was glad she had more guest rooms in the house since a lot of friends come and stay with her. Her big green eyes then turned to strong ruby ones who were looking down at her. She blushed seeing the position she was in, "Uh…".

Shadow stared into her eyes like he can read her thoughts completely. He sighed quietly, "I'll stay here for you, Rose…only till you are able to be fine at night." he said.

Amy smiled happily, "Thank you!" she chirped holding him tighter.

The dark hedgehog sighed, but deep down, he smiled. Not able to show it, yet. He picked up her tiny form and made his way to the stairs ready to go up. Shadow slowly looked at the computer once more seeing it still closed.

He shook his head quickly, "Just a stupid game…" he told himself quietly before walking up the stairs.

When the two were gone and it was completely dark and quiet in the room, the mac slowly opened itself to show a dark disturbing picture of both the bear, the bunny, and the chick, both covered in blood on their fake fur and teeth with words in bloody red on the bottom saying…

'**Come back soon…we'll be waiting…'**


End file.
